User talk:TheNintendoKing
Please leave me a message if I can help you with anything. :D http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheNintendoKing/Archive_1 Test This is a test message. Kallie Jo (talk) 14:24, August 18, 2014 (UTC) wot?? (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 07:49, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ;( lol I'm heartbroken [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 15:42, August 23, 2014 (UTC) HEY BEST FRIEND Guess what, AM BACK *throws snowball at ThatYoshi8* Wait, I'm ThatYoshi8. Tee hee. 11:43, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :O OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!! YAYYYYY! I'm so glad you are back :D! TheYodaKing ME TOO OMG! wait.... -- *throws snowball at ThatYoshi8* Wait, I'm ThatYoshi8. Tee hee. 00:42, August 25, 2014 (UTC) We Can Play Hydro Hopper We can play Hydro Hopper at the Frozen Party. Pup2602 (talk) 19:31, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Cat puffle Do .you think you could keep the cat puffle pic i made on the page because now there is a clear and easy it see picture also i spent about one hour on it making it for this wiki. it only has to be in the gallery. plz plz i spent ages on it!!!! also the picture they use for the cat puffle is a custom!!! Thanks Peter879 (talk) 22:01, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright lets not have an edit war here :( Im not saying youre lying or anything but do you have official evidence of the fabled "Winter Ball" ever being mentioned by a CP staff member or the like? I believe it did not happen as I can not find any reliable source. Not only that but it was added during a period where a lot of fake parties were put on the page like "Penguin Play Awards 2012" and even "Sports Shop Rebuild" not to mention the text for a while originally said Winter ''Fiesta (also was a false rumor) as opposed to Winter Ball. Not to mention the Winter Fiesta of 2009 was the last time any party had a season in its name as The Fall Fair was changed to just The Fair in 2009. Flallaana (talk) 15:19, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on 2,000 edits! CUZ I AM TITANIUM!!!!!! 16:13, September 3, 2014 (UTC) FRIEND Can I be your friend or am I already?. Redidy Penguin (talk) 12:23, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes but... Ya never found out anything about the Winter Ball by the way guy! Also I know I dont have the most. Thats why I said among the highest amount and not the highest. Watatsuki (talk) 15:35, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Green Dino Puffle OK here it is . Peter879 (talk) 02:42, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Chris and you Hi TNk, It is my understanding that the disagreement between Chris and you about the picture is still debated in chat. To try and end this conflict, i'd like to ask both you and Chris to forget about that picture, and move on. First of all, as it happened a long time ago in an unlogged environment- no one can have a proof for his claim. Second of all, if something like that does occure, you're asked to report that right away to a chatmod in the room, or to admin or an online mod if no mod is in the room right now. By themselves, screenshots are not a proof for private messages- it takes more than that to determine what happened in a private message. So if something like that happens again, please report it asap, and lastly, please don't let that old picture from a month ago ruin your friendship with Chris- you both can get along well without it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 00:26, October 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: Complaint Hello Nintendo, Considering that 'proof' is in image form my powers are rendered useless. In addition, I'm also conflicted about how you would have this image 'for months' without telling anyone; to bide your time? To wait for the right moment to strike? I'm not asking you to answer any of those and whilst I have no reason not to believe you, there are many things here that make me not. In the long term, just ignore 'confrontation' and move on. Living in the past is never a good thing; and hey, if someone bothers you - ignore them. Thanks, --Roger6881 (talk) 16:59, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Halloween Party Red Unicorn Puffle here you go (i tryed) in return can i go on your friends list?. Peter879 (talk) 09:23, October 23, 2014 (UTC) see? It is DOWNLOADABLE This picture is taken from the stream :http://prntscr.com/51lpel Leader of CP Parties! Talk 14:16, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Leader ZOMG! NOVEMBER YOSHI TAKEOVER :D http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ThatYoshi8/The_November_YOSHI_TAKEOVER!! link there ^ *throws snowball at ThatYoshi8* Wait, I'm ThatYoshi8. Tee hee. 16:32, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Room Images Hello, TheNintendoKing. Regarding the edit you made here, an image is not automatically low quality just because it is a screenshot. Furthermore, there is no current policy that says a room image has to be an image of the SWF. So in the future, do not add the low quality template to pages simply because they do not have images of the room SWFs. However, if you think you have a better image you'd like to add yourself, feel free to do that. Thanks, -- 21:13, November 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:Negative Accounts Hi TNK, Thank you for this notice. If this sort of activity continues, please let me know and i'll ask Wikia to IP check these accounts, and any other similar account like this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:38, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Why do you hate me? You get every opportunity to try to make whatever I write is false. Like that Migrator? Geez, at least tell me with a polite fashion, Mr. Frog Toiylet pootiopaadasd\afasdgkljahfadsf I am angry by the way if you couldn't tell. BTW, The Migrator sucks WhitePuffleTron (talk) 14:37, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Reverting Kermit to semi mascots is not true He is not associated by Club Penguin so leave it. ArtificalPro (talk) 16:05, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ArtificalPro WILL YOU PLEASE STOP REVERTING? KERMIT IS NOT FROM CLUB PENGUIN, ALSO WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE AN ADMIN? No, He is not from or desgined by Club Penguin, He is created and desgined for the Muppets not here. Please stop. ArtificalPro (talk) 16:20, November 15, 2014 (UTC)ArtificalPro